


Stolen Love

by Zenna_Crell47



Series: For the Love of Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I could honestly make it longer, I’m up all night to get Loki’d, Loki’d, Mr. Steal Your Girl, Ms. Steal Your Man, Oneshot?, Potential Arranged Marriage, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, accidental fiance stealing, beginning oneshot, but can still be read as a oneshot, but do I want to?, handmaiden reader, maybe? - Freeform, now part of a series!, part one of For the Love of Loki, serving royalty, the oneshot that got away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenna_Crell47/pseuds/Zenna_Crell47
Summary: You’ve always known, due to the elegant script on your back, that your Soulmate would be one of your ladyship’s suitors, not that you’d ever tell her. Now, the Princess has set her sights on the unattainable – Asgard. What do the Norns have in store for you and the Dark Prince? (I suck at summaries and tagging, sorry)Now part of a series! THIS IS PART ONE of "For the Love of Loki." PLEASE READ FIRST!





	Stolen Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, everybody!! Now, this isn’t my first fan fiction, but it is the first I’ve ever posted here. I really enjoy the community on this site, and I love the organization it allows for searching what you want. However, I’m more of a lurker type. I have my favorites, but I’m super shy about commenting. Thank goodness for the kudos button! XD  
> Now, this is my first real foray into a Soulmate AU, so let me know if there’s something you feel needs some improvement. And let me know if this story is something you’d like for me to continue. For the moment, I’m happy for it as a oneshot, but I could conceivably turn this into a short series.  
> Enjoy!~

Asgard was beyond anything you’d ever imagined. The stories were all true! The Rainbow Bridge, the golden palace, the city gilded and sparkling in the light, filled to the brim with life and magic and all manner of happenings… And you, a humble handmaid to the Princess Ylva of Vanaheim, were allowed a small taste of it.

Your back itched and burned beneath your plain servant’s gown. The tattoo of your soulmate’s first words to you wore heavy on your soul that day. The burden of knowing that there would be a man most likely interested in your ladyship, though he would rightfully belong to you, often wore heavy on your mind. Especially since she seemed to favor unsavory or unintelligent types. This time however, Ylva was set on capturing the heart of her potential betrothed, no matter what the cost. Or, at least, learning how to lead him about by the nose behind her – most likely through… unconventional means.

You shook off such thoughts abruptly. Princes of Asgard were beyond you lowly citizens of Vanaheim. It was a wonder that the Royal Family, especially the proud All-Father, even allowed for the potential of a match. The very idea of diluting such powerful bloodlines was distasteful to even the lowliest peons, and you had little doubt that such strong-willed people would break the Princess.

_Focus!_

You snapped out of your musings to pay closer attention to what Ylva and Queen Frigga were discussing… Apparently, Lady Frigga thought that Loki might be the better one for Ylva to pursue… _Oh, dear._ Everyone knew Queen Frigga adored her son Loki the most, and you never felt the need to pity the selfish Ylva before, but if the rumors about the Dark Prince were anywhere close to true, the Princess will have certainly met her match! You shuddered at the thought.

“My dear?”

You looked up from the floor despite yourself, despite your training otherwise. Queen Frigga’s tone was just so gentle. To your surprise, she was actually addressing you! “Yes, All-Mother?” you curtsied respectfully. “How may I serve you?”

“Would you please send for my son, Loki? He should be in the gardens about this time, but I’d rather he be a part of this discussion.” The expression on her face was gentle, though you could tell that she was exasperated with her son by the tension in her shoulders. Or maybe that was from having to work with your difficult Princess? Hard to say, in all honesty.

You curtsied again deeply, your gaze kept low to avoid offensive eye contact with your betters. “Of course, Your Majesty. If I may be so bold to ask, in which garden shall I find the Prince?”

The All-Mother smiled kindly, her eyes sparkling with a regal amusement. “I imagine between the roses and the maze hedges, closest to the fountain with the figure of a horse.”

“No more questions, girl,” Ylva snapped – more impatiently than usual, you noted – and sneered, “and attend to your duty. It is not your place to question royalty…” She left that threat hanging in the air, her eyes narrowed in that dangerous way that promised punishment if you didn’t act quickly.

You swallowed back your nerves and curtsied once more, “Yes, my lady,” before rushing out the door. And so you hurried out to the gardens as quick as your feet would take you. A couple of passing servants belonging to the Palace gave you sympathetic half smiles on your way, but other than getting turned around once in your haste, you had no other issues finding the entrance to the gardens.

Luckily for you and your penchant for simply being present whenever gossip was dropped around you, you knew enough of the descriptions of the Dark Prince that you might actually recognize him before making a fool of yourself – even though the gardens were large and threatened to distract you from your goal several times over… But the Norns must have been smiling down on you, for Prince Loki was exactly where Queen Frigga has said he would be – casually relaxing on a bench near a fountain with a rearing horse as the spout, between the rose garden and a hedge maze.

“Your highness!” you called. “Your highness; Prince Loki?”

The pale Prince glanced up from his book, his even paler eyes pinning you to the spot. The sun was gleaming distractingly all over his body, his raven hair glossy in the light. This here before you, this was a being of shadow and light. His features were even more handsome, rakishly so, than any of the rumors you’d heard had suggested. And even so, it was with a subdued beauty that the man appeared to glow with an inner darkness, of all things.

Gulping back your fear in the face of one so… other to resume your objective, you pressed on with a sweeping curtsy, “The All-Mother has requested your presence in her solar, to meet with her and my lady, the Princess.” Remembering your purpose and fearing the consequences should fail it being the only way you could keep face before the man, you forced yourself to breathe. He was just another failed suitor to cross off the list – for the both of you – right?

His neutral expression froze for a moment, and he set aside his book by his side as though gathering his thoughts. Suddenly, he stood, moving into your space with no warning. The light in his eyes danced to a dangerous, lively tune; his gaze was ravenous, though not intrusive, as though he was intrigued and trying to solve a puzzle. And then, he opened up his mouth.

“… What if I said the Princess was the last person I wanted to see?” he purred, voice smooth and cool like silk. “What if it was the little servant girl – her handmaid, I assume – that I desired most to know, above all else?” And with that, he took up your hands, pressing barely-there kisses along your knuckles. “Your acquaintance is my pleasure, my lady.”

You gasped, tingles of recognition running the length of your spine as heat pooled in your face and chest. It was suddenly so much harder to breathe, but that no longer seemed to matter. The words on your back were dancing for joy, and you knew without the shadow of a doubt that this man, this Prince, was your soulmate. You watched his eyes glitter with mischief – a sight you were beginning to adore – and his lips pull into a self-satisfied grin. Silvertongue, indeed.

Even though you’d always anticipated the moment of meeting your soulmate, nothing could have prepared you for this. Every retort you’d ever considered promptly fled your mind, and you were embarrassingly left floundering to respond. And as you struggled to regain cohesive thought, Loki stood there patiently with amusement, staring into you as he continued to brush his lips onto the soft skin of your inner wrists.

Your hands twitched ticklishly, and you shivered as you gathered yourself up again. “Then…” you began slowly, softly. “Then, you could get to know her on the way to the All-Mother’s solar.” You could hardly bear to look at him when he was so close, so distracting and beautiful and oh he was so _out of your league – !_

The Dark Prince chuckled, low and soft in his chest. (The man had no right to sound so delicious.) Long, cool fingers guided your chin up as he directed one of your hands to rest in the crook of his arm, to properly escort you by his side. There would be no hiding – not from him, not from anyone else – while on his arm, nor in his life. The second Prince of Asgard was a Trickster, a Liar, Silvertongue, and Mischief Maker. You expected, with no small amount of wry humor, that no two days would be exactly alike, no two moments quite the same from now on.

“Far be it from me to deny my mother the chance to meet my soulmate even before I know her, myself,” he grumbled, his eyes rolling in jest. At your giggle, he grinned boyishly, “Shall we then, love?”

 

 

THE END?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! CONTINUE THE STORY IN "Love Ensnared."


End file.
